Theme Challenge Number Seven
by WeasleyBoots
Summary: 10 One-shots about the relationship between James Sirius Potter and Teddy Lupin. Done for a theme challenge! SLASH, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT! James/Teddy, rated T for language, may change later on.


A/N: Helloo!

Look at me, actually writing!

Anyways, this is the first in a series of 10 one-shots for a Theme Challenge by ThemeChallenges4You on DeviantArt The one-shots shall be based on the relationship between James Sirius Potter and Teddy Lupin, (which are totally canon in my head, so yeah.) and the events shall not be in order! If you have any questions about, well, anything please feel free to ask, however I am hoping that everything shall be made clear within the shots themselves!

Completely and shamefully un-beta'd…it's late and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes…

Also, it'd mean a lot to me if you could review! My writing really is quite terrible, however, I can't tell where I'm going wrong, so it'd be REALLY helpful if you could point out it out to me!

Disclaimer: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS, THEN THEY OBVIOUSLY MUST BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K ROWLING AND I AM ONLY PLAYING WITH THEM. I shall put them back when I'm done :)

1/10 – Forget You

"I SEE YOU DRIVE ROUND TOWN WITH THE GIRL I LOVE, AND I'M LIKE 'FORGET YOOOUUUU!'-"

Teddy Lupin, his hair a vivid blue with happiness, laughed as James Potter stood on top of his coffee table, singing loudly and rather off-key. They were both at Teddy's little London flat that he'd moved into when he'd gotten onto the Auror-Training programme about seven years ago when he was eighteen. Now here he was; twenty-five, single, and living alone, his recently Hogwarts graduated God-brother and best friend dancing on his coffee table.

And they were both completely and utterly wasted.

James, sick of his parents trying to get him to move out and get a job now that he'd finished Hogwarts, had come round to complain. Then Teddy had broken out the firewhiskey.

"But Jaaaaamiiee!" Teddy slurred while giggling from the floor, having fallen off the settee about half an hour ago, "You don't like girls, remember?"

Taking another swig of firewhiskey from the bottle in his hand, James hopped off the coffee table and slid down to sit next to the other man.

"But Teeddddyyyyy, that's what the lyrics is!"

Laughing at his friend's inability to string a proper sentence together in his drunken state, Teddy flung and arm round James' shoulders, ruffling the younger man's hair as he did so. Most people would say that Teddy and James were complete opposites in looks, James being both shorter and skinnier than Teddy, but not lacking in muscle, with unruly, dark brunette hair and hazel brown eyes, framed by rectangular glasses. Teddy, however, was tall and lean, and yet still managed to look willowy, his hair was usually intense shades of blue through green, generally settling on turquoise, and his eyes varied from matching his hair to the same honey brown as his father's. Yet, if you looked past the obvious, they both had well-defined, facial bone structures, narrow noses, and a killer grin.

It probably didn't help that Teddy was a metamorphagus and had, over the years, based his look from picking and choosing bits from his 'family' in order to feel more included.

"Hey-" James started before hiccupping, "Y-you never did told us what happened between you and Vic!"

The smirk on Teddy's face vanished and his hair turned a dark blue, starting from the roots as if navy paint had been poured on top of his head, as he remembered his ex-girlfriend. They had broken up roughly four years ago now, around the time he had passed his Auror exams and had joined the ranks alongside his God-father.

Despite being drunk, James noticed his friend's happiness evaporating rapidly.

"Noo, Ted, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"S'alright, Jamie," Teddy reassured the Potter, "It just…didn't work out really…"

James scowled at the cryptic response, not really satisfied. Noticing his companion's expression, Teddy continued after taking another gulp of firewhiskey.

"Vic and I wanted different things, yanno? She wanted us to move in together, buy a house with a bloody picket fence and a garden, get married and stuff…but I just wasn't ready for that. I wanted to take things slowly, make sure I was settled with a job and was happy…it finally led to a massive argument, which made us realise that it wasn't going to work and we left it at that, promising to remain friends."

"Oh."

Teddy looked over at James, taking note of his thoughtful eyes. James' eyes were a sure-fire way to tell what the boy was feeling, especially when he was drunk when his guard was down.

Taking the bottle and placing it on the coffee table, James snuggled into Teddy's side, happy that the older man didn't push him away.

"Are you happy now?"

Teddy was surprised at the question. He was often asked how he was by family members, to which he repeated the same mantra of 'Fine.', but no one had ever asked him if he was actually happy before. Leaning his head against James', Teddy tried to think through his drunken haze to evaluate his life.

"No," He finally answered, "Not really…I may have a good job with prospects, a nice flat, and a bit of money…but…I'm lonely…I don't have many friends now and my co-workers aren't really my type of people…I haven't been on a date in two years…"

"Would you take Vic back?"

"No," Teddy answered instantly, "No, I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I-Oh, I dunno, Jamie!" Teddy snapped, sick of all the questions about his ex, "I just wouldn't, okay?"

"M'sorry, Teddy…I didn't mean to upset you…" James looked up at Teddy, his hazel eyes glazed over with drunkenness. Teddy looked down, his eyes pouring into the other man's.

It was only then that Teddy realised how close they were.

Their noses were almost touching. Teddy could have counted the freckles that trailed across James' nose or the flecks of colour in his eyes, if had wanted to.

His eyes flicked down to James' slightly parted, pink lips, feeling a twisting in his gut as their foreheads bumped together.

And then they were kissing.

It was drunken and messy and uncoordinated, and they both tasted sharp and tangy from the firewhiskey. James brought his hand up to tangle itself in Teddy's hair, which had turned a deep shade of red, pulling the other man in closer, their teeth clashing heatedly.

Then James moaned.

The noise brought Teddy crashing back to Earth. His eyes, which had turned the same hazel colour as James', flew open and he pushed his friend off him.

"I-No-I'm not…This is-" Teddy gestured between him and James, his hair flushing orange, "Not right, no."

James stood up, wavering drunkenly, scowling as his eyes portrayed the hurt and downright confusion he felt inside.

"Fuck you!" James shouted causing Teddy to flinch before disapparating into the night.


End file.
